Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 31 - The Making of the Toon Chase Scenes
Here is the making of the Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast cartoon chases, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast * Thomas as Rayman * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * Smudger as Ales Mansay * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates * Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo Transcript * Daniel Pineda: Hello! This is the making of the toon chase scenes in Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast. Watch the scenes and you'll see how well they go along with the script. * (the scene in the Echoing Caves focuses on a shovel box and a brown box that is empty with Smudger digging holes in the ground before grabbing and putting some explosives into the ground to bury them in. Smudger buries all the dynimates into the ground and cheekily speeeds away with no-one noticing him. He comes back later, with a box of pizza, and some coke cans, and puts them on the ground, but grabs a Free Coke and Pizza scene, and puts it in the ground. He opens the pizza box for anyone to come along and flees when he hears Thomas coming along the line toward him on the same track as the pizza and coke cans are. Thomas, taking Edward's freight cars, comes to a halt) * Thomas: Free coke and pizza?! Yummy, yummy, yummy! That's my favorite type of food and drink that I like! (walks up to the pizza and coke and grabs them both. While Thomas is enjoying the food and drink, Smudger laughs, but cheekily lights a match, and lights a fuse on the ground. Unfortunately for him, Thomas backfires the fuse on his ponytail, which makes Smudger gasp and take out his glass mirror. Smudger finds his ponytail on fire, and just has time to scream, but before he can move or even have a free slice of pizza, a massive explosion goes off when Thomas jumps out of the way) * (the scene in the Precipice focuses when Thomas is speeding along, collecting a yellow lum and a red lum) * Thomas: Yee-haw! (notices S.C.Ruffey following him) D'oh! (dodges a rock and swings across on a purple lum to grab a green lum and continues speeding onward. S.C.Ruffey swings his saber staff at him. Thomas jumps and nearly falls off and gets back on his bike) Yike! Come on, man. Chill, or else someone will get hurt. * S.C.Ruffey: Any guessing whos, you little runt?! * Thomas: Better look out! * S.C.Ruffey: Right! Like I'm gonna fall for that? (S.C.Ruffey is hit by 57566 running tender first when Thomas grabs a yellow lum) * Thomas: Gosh, I like science fiction. (blows his whistle twice and flees) * (S.C.Ruffey is later seen painting a wormhole until he vanishes when Thomas is approaching) * Thomas: This is Thomas, engine number 1. I am free and flying! (hums a tune as he heads toward a junction and past another robot pirate. He looks up and sees a wormhole and pulls a switch to speed onward when grabbing more yellow lums and fleeing through the wormhole) * S.C.Ruffey: D...d...d...! (throws his gun down and points his finger through the wormhole and speeds through. He comes back out on 57566, which is once again on his way to Aviemore, hauling a six coach train) * Oliver: Driver, we hit something with the front of the train. (57566, with six coaches, screeches to a stop, and speeds away) * (a short while, S.C.Ruffey is seen testing out his new engine, with coal tender, coach, boxcar, and flatcar, on his new train, with an American Standard 4-4-0 engine, or an American type locomotive, the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives, during the 1800's and 1830's on American railroads until 1928. He seem rather pleased with their marvellous train that he wants to drive, and when Thomas flies down to collect more yellow lums, S.C.Ruffey grins evilly and opens the regulator, causing the engine to spin its wheels, and forcing the train to speed onward. The mighty locomotive blows its whistle as it speeds down the track with S.C.Ruffey driving it until the flatcar gets its coupling caught on a tree and pulls the train backward and smacks it into a wall. S.C.Ruffey tests out a new cannon to try and shoot Thomas, but misses several times) * Thomas: Missed me. Ha! (S.C.Ruffey growls and fires and finds that he is about to fall off the edge) Yo, S.C.Ruffey. Look down. (S.C.Ruffey screams and falls down with the cannon) * (the Tomb of Ancients level is shown with Thomas taunting at Den) * Thomas: Edward was right. You were wrong. Molly was right. You were wrong. If I keep running, nothing can-- * Den: Nothing can hurt you? Is that what you're trying to say? You did not paint a wormhole! * Thomas: You forgot to make yours swirly. (pushes a button and sends poor Den flying through the wormhole) * (in the Prison Ship, Thomas is trying to find the slaves) * Thomas: S.C.Ruffey! We're friends, good pal. How about a little game to work through your-- (stops by S.C.Ruffey pointing his gun at him) anger? * S.C.Ruffey: I don't think so, pal. * Thomas: You'd really shoot me? We could get easy! I know a guy! (S.C.Ruffey fires and misses) As you may know, Dr. Chuck Jones wrote the book of the suitations. (spins the gun around and grabs the small part and puts on S.C.Ruffey's gun. Thomas and S.C.Ruffey move the gun back and forth. Thomas gulps in fear, and when S.C.Ruffey fires, the gun backfires) Yo, Bertie, you were right. (gets whacked on the head and falls to the ground) * S.C.Ruffey: You think so? You think you might reason with me? (just as he is about to hit him, Thomas kicks S.C.Ruffey into the grinding machine) Category:Daniel Pineda